A corporate or enterprise may deploy a number of services across a network to enhance the quality of service provided by the enterprise to the clients accessing the services via servers of the enterprise. The servers of the enterprise may be optimized in a number of ways to meet the demand and load from the volume of clients' requests. In some configurations, the enterprise may further provide one or more intermediaries to manage the network traffic intercepted from the clients to the back end servers of the enterprise. In some instances, an intermediary of the enterprise may intercept from a client a client request destined for a back end server. The client request may have already been intercepted by another network device prior to being received by the intermediary of the enterprise. In order to satisfy the client's request the intermediary of the enterprise may need to ensure that the client request arrives to the appropriate back end server of the enterprise.